


Burn

by AmandaJane (Cometgirl71822)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, M/M, aaron's birthday, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometgirl71822/pseuds/AmandaJane
Summary: “Having a good time?” Chas asked Aaron from behind the bar. Aaron mentally shook his hand and gave his mom a smile.“Yeah. It has been nice.”“Why are you standing over here then?” Chas asked leaning on the bar, her eyes questioning Aaron.“I needed a moment. I’m not used to this for my birthday.”“It was sweet of Alex to set this up for you. Have you thanked him yet?” Chas asked a smile growing on her face.  Aaron looked out and saw that Alex was sitting with Faith and Liv. Faith hanging onto his arm while she recounted a story and Liv sneaking sips of Faiths beer that was long abandoned to grab on. Alex listened politely with a calm look on his face. Liv looked back at Aaron with a big smile.Aaron felt like he couldn’t breathe.





	Burn

Aaron leaned against the pub with a pint in hand as he looked out among the crowd. All the Dingles populated the pub tonight. All in extreme merriment (and drunkenness) over Aaron’s birthday.  To be fair, they had a head start. The group had gathered there earlier that afternoon while Aaron was at work.  Alex had decided to throw his new boyfriend a surprise party with all his family. With the help of Liv, he had managed to pull it off without a hitch.

 

What Aaron thought would be a night in with his mother, Liv and Alex became a huge private party and a scare that Aaron was still recovering from. He couldn’t help but remember the last time there was a surprise party at the pub. His hand started to warm when he concentrated on the memory of long nibble fingers clutching onto his.

 

“Having a good time?” Chas asked Aaron from behind the bar. Aaron mentally shook his hand and gave his mom a smile.

 

“Yeah. It has been nice.”

 

“Why are you standing over here then?” Chas asked leaning on the bar, her eyes questioning Aaron.

 

“I needed a moment. I’m not used to this for my birthday.”

 

“It was sweet of Alex to set this up for you. Have you thanked him yet?” Chas asked a smile growing on her face.  Aaron looked out and saw that Alex was sitting with Faith and Liv. Faith hanging onto his arm while she recounted a story and Liv sneaking sips of Faiths beer that was long abandoned to grab on. Alex listened politely with a calm look on his face. Liv looked back at Aaron with a big smile.

 

Aaron felt like he couldn’t breathe. His grip on his pint tightened as he watched.  Chas had moved away to serve Zak another drink.  Aaron felt his stomach clench as he tried to focus on another part of the pub.  He saw Sam and Lydia in a corner booth. Sam’s arm around her as he whispered something in her ear. She let out a loud laugh which made Sam give her a toothy grin and place his hand on her knee. Aaron felt his knee warm, and a flash of green eyes blew across his mind.

 

His stomach clenched harder. He felt his skin prickle with sweat. His body felt clammy. He let go of his pint as he turned to face the bar. Putting both hands-on top, he closed his eyes and tried to center himself. Taking deep breaths, he felt himself start to calm.  He slowly opened his eyes to find that no one took notice. Everyone was still talking. Still drinking.

 

“Anyway, did you tell him how happy you are?” Chas asked moving back towards Aaron. Zak leaving to sit next to Lisa. Who showed up just for Aaron.

 

“I am happy. Why do you keep asking me this?” Aaron said feeling his body calm back down slowly. He grabbed his drink taking a gulp of beer. It landed like lead in his stomach.

 

“I’m just asking. You seemed shocked to see all of us. Do you think we would forget your birthday! Liv was smart to tell Alex about it.”  Chas told him.

 

“It was a surprise party. Of course, I was shocked.” Aaron huffed at her taking another gulp. Nope. Lead. Still felt like lead.

 

“Maybe you should go over there then?” Chas pushed. Aaron turned and gave her a look. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself off the bar with his pint and walked over to Alex, Liv and Faith. Liv moved over to give Aaron room to sit next to Alex. Aaron forced a smile as he sat down. Alex wrapped his free arm around Aaron and leaned in to give him a kiss on his cheek. Aaron could hear some of his family ‘aww’ with delight as it happened. Aaron felt his cheeks blush, but it wasn’t for the reason he thought. His mind flashed to a chin wobble and his heart broken in two. He took another gulp of his beer.

 

“Having a good birthday?” Alex asked his hand gripping his shoulder lightly.

 

Aaron gave a small smile. “Yeah. This is the best.”

 

_You’re the best._

 

His own voice floated into his head. A voice from the past. A voice from last year that was uttered upstairs above his head. Blue flashing across his eyes and warm lips.

 

He needed to get some air.

 

He knew he couldn’t get out of there without distraction. Something he knew he couldn’t make with this crowd. However, like someone up above was giving him a gift, a song Faith loved came on. She squealed and jumped up taking Alex with her. He looked back for help but all Aaron could do was shrug. Aaron looked over at Liv who was in a deep conversation with Gabby. Someone he didn’t even notice showed up at the table. Giving one quick look around, Aaron slid out from the table and walked as calmly as he could through the pub. Without giving a glance back and walked through the front door.

 

Aaron’s first breath of the cold air stung his lungs, but it was a comforting sting. He took two deep breaths as he felt his mind clear.  

 

“I mean it, Vic. I don’t know what else to do.” A painfully familiar voice said anxiously. Aaron looked over to his left to see Robert and Victoria walking down the road.

 

“You have to let the process work. They aren’t going anywhere.” Victoria told him her voice calmer than Roberts. He watched as Robert took a deep breath before slowing down.

 

“I know.”

 

Victoria stepped in front of him with a sad smile on her face. She leaned in and gave Robert a big bear hug.  Robert smiled back and wrapped his arms around his sister. Aaron smiled at the exchange until his eyes caught something was missing.

 

That glint of cool metal that has been ever present on Robert’s finger since February. Even after they fought, broke up and decided to become friends. That piece of their past. A piece of their past that was full of happiness and love. It was gone. His ring was gone.

 

Robert and Victoria pulled apart with smiles on their faces, but Aaron couldn’t stop himself from frowning. That sadness. That confusion. That lead ball full of beer n his stomach was changing into something else. Anger. He crossed his arms and watched them. 

 

“I promised Moira I’d babysit, but I’ll be home in time for dinner. Lasagna sound good?” Victoria asked as she started to walk away. Aaron could see Robert nod and turn to watch her walk away. Aaron felt his legs push forward towards Robert.  Robert turned just in time to see Aaron walking towards him. His arms crossed as he walked towards him.

 

“Hey. Happy Birthday. I was going to text you, but I didn’t want to make it awkward.” Robert said as Aaron made his way up to Robert, stopping in front of him. Aaron didn’t say anything. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

 

Robert looked at the Woolpack, his ears picking up on Faith singing loudly through the doors. “I guess Alex went with the surprise party idea? I told him you wouldn’t like that, but I guess it worked out.”

 

Aaron looked confused but still didn’t speak. His blue eyes traveling down Roberts' arm to his ring finger that still had the indentation of his ring tattooed on his skin.  Aaron knew from experience that it wouldn’t last long. The indentation would fade and so would the last mark of their marriage.  Aaron felt that anger grow stronger and hotter under his skin.

 

“Aren’t you happy?”

 

That was made the anger shoot up in his hands. Without thinking Aaron grabbed Robert by the lapels of his jacket and dragged him over to the wall of the Woolpack, throwing him against it using all anger. “Of course, I’m happy? Why even ask that?” Aaron hissed his fingers curled up tightly in Roberts lapels.

 

Robert’s green eyes were wide and full of confusion. “You looked upset.” Robert choked out.

 

“Why would Alex ask you for any help?” Aaron hissed again.

 

“Liv wasn’t helping him. He was lost. He had to be if he came to me.” Robert said trying for a joke. Aaron just stared him down. Robert felt his heart beating fast against his ribs. He wouldn’t lie. He was taking this experience to smell Aaron, feel his rough hands and his fiery blue eyes. Anything for him to remember when he couldn’t sleep at night. Something to hold onto.

 

Aaron watched him. He could feel his anger get worse as he thought about the joke. Liv told him. Left him alone. Robert tried to help. He gripped even tighter. Robert watching him with one eyebrow raised and a small smirk growing on his face. Aaron knew he was about to say something charming. He knows the look. He needed to stop him.

 

Before he knew it, Aaron felt his lips crash into Robert’s, pulling him closer by his lapels. Aaron didn’t know if it was the familiarity or anger, but he felt himself burn in ways he hasn’t in a long time. Robert’s lips giving as good as he got. Fighting him. Pushing back. Aaron slowly let go of Robert and felt arms wrap around his waist. Aaron could feel himself moaning into the kiss when reality snapped into focus.

 

Aaron let himself kiss Robert one last time before pulling away. Without even looking back he found himself walking back to the pub and back to his birthday party.  No one seemed to notice he had gone missing. Only Alex.

 

“Hey! Where did you go? I wanted to give you your present.” Alex said walking up to Aaron with a small box in his hand. Aaron could feel his body cooling down as Alex got closer but his lips. They burned. In every way he wanted.

 

“I just needed a moment,” Aaron told him before taking his hand to bring him to an open table. They both sat down. Alex putting the box on the table and sliding it towards him. They both smiled at each other as Aaron opened it. He felt that burn start to fade as he looked at Alex.

 

Aaron picked up the top and saw a similar metal sparkle shining up at him. The same shine that he missed on Robert’s finger. He reached in and pulled out a chunky metal chain link bracelet.  

 

“Do you like it?” Alex asked.

 

Aaron looked up at him. “It’s great. I love it.” Aaron said trying to ignore the shine that made him think of the dazed man he left outside. That and the memory that flashed before his eyes as he held the bracelet. It was the same one he showed Robert last year. In a magazine that Leyla had left behind in the pub.

 

“I was worried. I have to admit something.” Alex told him as he gestured to Aaron to put it on. “I had no idea what to get you. Liv wasn’t helping me so I went to the next person that could help. Robert.”

 

Aaron snapped the bracelet in place, his lips burning all over again.

 

“I was worried he was messing with me. I feel like he was a bit. He told me you would hate a surprise party. You looked so happy to see everyone.” Alex said as Aaron’s eyes were trained on the bracelet that fit perfectly. The same bracelet he pointed out to Robert. The same bracelet he thought Robert forgot about. 

 

“No. He did the right thing.” Aaron whispered looking up at Alex. He smiled and leaned in to give Aaron a kiss. Alex’s lips pressed against his and he felt that burn disappear. Replaced by a cool tingle. Something easy. Something easy to ignore.

 

“Come on guys. Get a room.” Liv joked as she walked up. “Is that what you got?” Liv asked looking down at Aaron’s wrist. She looked up at Aaron as he nodded.

 

“Great job! This is a million times better than last years birthday. No one forced me to dress up.” Liv said referencing Roberts Vegas surprise.  Aaron found himself giving Liv a dirty look. Before he could say anything, Faith made her way over to fawn over the gift. Soon Robert had most of his family around him in awe at the nice present. Aaron looked up and over at the empty bar.

 

_I’m with you because I love you._

 

He looked down at the bracelet. The one shining in the pub’s lights the same way his wedding band did. The one shown to Robert and the one he told Aarons new boyfriend to buy. All the memories that kept playing through mind weren’t by accident. He had willed them there. As another personal favorite played in his brain he felt that lovely burn return to his lips. He knew what he had to do.

 

“Alex? Can we go outside. I have something to tell you.”


End file.
